


Pizza, Beer and a Damned Good Dog

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Bucky and Clint and the damned dog too [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, minor cussing one f-bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to be a good friend but some days he has no clue what to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza, Beer and a Damned Good Dog

Some days you look at your friend, that friend who has been through horrors and you think to yourself "Dude needs a hug.  _Bad_ " It really sucks when that friend is one of those people who has a million issues with touch. Specifically having little history of touch that didn’t cause one sort of pain or another.  

That used to be Natasha, but she's better now. Her life after a certain point has shown her that not all human beings are brutal assholes out only to serve themselves. She has learned trust, and friendship, and the value of a well-timed hug. Bucky? Has not learned this. And some days it about kills Clint. Because James Buchanan Barnes  really needs a fucking hug. He just doesn't know it. If Clint was  more of a selfish dude he'd push it, cause being able to comfort Bucky or at least _offer_ some comfort would make Clint feel better. He's not real good at useless bystander when it comes to people  he cares about. But forcing anything would make him the same breed of asshole as the ones who did the  initial damage, and that is one kind of asshole Clint never wants to be. The plenty of other types asshole he can be that do a lot less damage, at least on an interpersonal level. 

So instead of wrapping Barnes up in a tight hug  Clint hangs out. He shows up with the original Star Wars trilogy and a 6 pack of craft beer. He drags Barnes to his favorite archery range and heckles him until Bucky picks up a bow and they spend a couple hours killing paper targets. He stops by after a tough day Avenging with and butt-load of pizza, more beer, and his mooch of a dog in tow. 

Bucky gives  Lucky the eyebrow of doom but opens his apartment door the rest of the way in silent invitation. 

Lucky being his own unique brand of dog-type asshole, makes himself completely at home. Clint and Bucky wind up sitting on the floor in front of a low table watching Dog Cops while the actual dog bums pizza scraps from the comfort of Bucky's couch. It's a very nice couch and holds one scruffy ass dog perfectly. 

Bucky doesn’t appear to mind. 

When the pizza is all gone there is still TV left to watch and the shadows are not gone from Bucky's eyes. Lucky picks that moment to climb down off the couch, scooch over to Barnes and go in for a hug. He leans as hard as he can and pushes his block head against Bucky's metal hand until he gets the ear scritches he wants. Clint tries not to hold his breath, keeps watching TV and pretends it's nothing new. This is the closest he has seen Bucky to another living being that wasn't meant to end in bloodshed. 

 The upshot is Lucky leaning heavily into Barnes with Bucky's flesh arm snugged across the dog hugging the shit out of him. He has a smile on his face. 

When it's time for Clint and Lucky to head back home Bucky says to him "Thanks  for the pizza, Barton." And pets  Lucky's head gently. 

 

The next time Clint texts to see if Bucky is up for some company and a pizza Bucky texts him back "Bring the dog too." 

 

Clint's a little smug about stumbling onto the perfect hug solution. When he mentions this to Natasha she flicks him in the ear and calls him a dumbass with all the affection only she can put into physical violence. 


End file.
